The design and construction of a trailer hitch assembly for use with the cargo bed of a vehicle presents inherent problems such as installation of the hitch assembly and manipulation of the ball hitch for use and storage. Typically, a trailer hitch assembly mounted on the cargo bed of a vehicle is used to secure a large trailer. The weight of the trailer requires the hitch assembly to be of substantial construction to adequately distribute and carry the load. The prior art primarily discloses trailer hitches that are structurally complex and that require installation by a blacksmith or other skilled artisan. Also typical of the prior art is that the ball hitch requires the use of some tool or mechanical device for manipulating the ball hitch to a position for use or storage.
A conventional trailer hitch for use on the cargo bed of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,898 to Works et al. This device includes a ball hitch selectively positioned within a retention sleeve mounted below and through the cargo bed of a vehicle. A locking pin secures the ball hitch in either an upright position wherein the ball hitch is ready for use, or in an inverted position for storing the ball hitch while not in use. This device is satisfactory for its intended purpose, however, the ball hitch is not easily installed or removed because the use of a locking handle located outside the cargo bed of the vehicle is required. Thus, the locking handle must first be operated prior to manipulating the ball hitch to a position for use or storage.
Additional prior art disclosing trailer hitches having a locking handle connected to a locking pin includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,138 to Allen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,274 to Mann et al. These inventions also require an operator to first release the locking pin by engaging an external locking handle and then reaching into the cargo bed to manipulate positioning of the ball hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,244 to Colibert discloses a hitch assembly that requires the use of a lever inserted through an aperture in the ball hitch in order to position it for use or storage.
Although each of these trailer hitches are satisfactory for their intended purpose, none of them are as simple in construction nor do they provide the degree of ease in manipulation of the ball hitch as the invention set forth herein.